Unrelated
by lunaskyup
Summary: From the very childhood Thor has been a fan of his uncle. His uncle is full of fun. He loves his uncle very much. He doesn't know when his innocent love for his uncle turns into something else...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey every one! Well this is my very first fic about I'm a big fan of Loki and others, so I decided to write a fic. Hope you will enjoy it.**

 **Chapter 1**

Thor was playing in the garden when he heard the sound of a horn at their front gate. The automatic sliding gate was opening for the newcomer. Thor knew that car and knew who was driving it.

"Uncle Loki!" the boy shrieked in excitement.

No sooner had Loki stepped out of the car, he jumped at him. Loki laughed full heartedly. He hugged him tightly. The boy was already reaching for a piggy ride on Loki's back.

"So how are you kiddo? Enjoying summer break?" Loki said ruffling Thor's hair.

Thor made face at that. "Mom and dad are so busy this year. We have to spend our vacations here while my friends are visiting other countries." He whined. "It's good that you have come to visit uncle. Now we will have lots of fun!" Thor beamed.

"Of course we'll have lots of fun." Loki chuckled.

Butler Heimdell came forward to help with the luggage. "Welcome home, master Loki."

"How are you doing Heimdell?" Loki asked smiling.

"I'm doing fine. Thank you, Sir."

Figga was talking to a maid when they entered the hall room. She looked at him. First there was surprise then she beamed with joy. She rushed back to him. Lowering Thor, he hugged her.

"We didn't know you were coming! I thought you were busy about the new deal with the Chinese."

"Uh, Tyr will be able to take care of that. And how could I resist spending the vacation with my favorite sister-in-law.?"

Frigga smiled at this.

"Does it mean you are going to spend the whole summer break with us?" Thor asked excitedly.

"Yep!" Loki answered.

The boy did a little happy dance. Having Uncle Loki around was so much fun. They could do all sorts of things when he was around and mother didn't scold them that much.

"Now boys, hold your horses. Your uncle is tired. Let him rest now. You can play with him later. And go wash yourselves too."

Thor pouted but did as she told anyway. Balder, always obedient, followed his older brother.

Loki smiled at them. "They are growing up so fast!" he commented.

"They are, aren't they?" Frigga sighed a little. "Before you know they will be leaving us for college."

Loki squeezed her arm a bit. "Well Balder is still young. Has he learnt to talk yet or does he still speak pidgin?"

Frigga playfully slapped his arm.

"So where is Odin?"

"Oh you know your brother. Working even in breaks. He will return before dinner. You should go rest. You look tired."

"Yes, ma'am." Loki mock saluted her.

Frigga just shook her head.  
When Loki came out of the shower he saw Thor sitting on his bed.

"Hey buddy, what are you doing here?"

Thor felt a little shy. "Umm, when you said you're going to spend the whole vacation with us, did you mean it?"

"Of course! Why would you think otherwise?''

"Because last time you and father had a fight, you left the home in the middle of the vacation."

Loki started laughing. Odin and he had a fight about his girlfriend, Amora. For some reason Odin never liked her. And when he voiced his disapproval it ended into a fight.

"Oh Thor. That was just brotherly bickering. Don't you fight with your brother and make up?"

"That means you two made up? Then why didn't you come home sooner?" Thor crossed his hands against his chest.

"Because I had to go to America to finish a business deal. I was very busy. I'm still sorry though."

Thor smiled at this.

"Ok, now go fetch your brother. We'll go to dinner together."

Thor nodded but didn't move from his place.

"Anything else, kiddo?" Loki asked.

Thor suddenly rushed at him and hugged his legs. "I'm so glad that you have come to visit us" he blushed a little.

Loki patted his head and laughed. Loki felt sorry for the kid. Thor was very lonely in this big house and Balder wasn't old enough to be true company.

"Me to buddy, me too! Now hurry up! Your mom is going to ground us if we are late for dinner!"

Thor grinned and left his uncle's room.

The dinner went quite well. After that, Loki was playing with the kids.

"Here comes the tickle monster! Muhahahaaaa!''

Both boys shrieked. Loki caught the boys and started tickling them.

"Hehehe! Uncle Loki! Hehehe! Sto… Aahaha! Stop. I'm gonna pee, hahaha!" Thor cried.

Both Odin and Frigga came into the boys room.

"Ok kids, time for bed now! That means you too, Loki." Odin teased his younger brother.

"Haha, very funny, Odin!" Loki retorted.

"Right now? Can't we play a little longer? Please…" Thor made puppy eyes.

Odin hesitated a little. Frigga came to the rescue. "Oh,that is not going to work, mister! Off to bed now! Brush your teeth. Then I'm going to tuck you in." She left no room for argument. The boys pouted but did not say anything.

Loki suddenly woke up in the middle of the night. Thor was standing in the door frame, looking hesitant.

"Thor, is everything okay?"

"Umm… can I sleep with you? I, uh…" the boy fumbled with his words.

Loki thought for a moment. Maybe he had a bad dream and was too shy to confess it. "It's alright! Come here!"

Thor beamed and jumped on the bed. He immediately put a hand on Loki's chest and buried his head into Loki's shoulder. Loki chuckled at this.

"Thank you, uncle." Thor whispered.

"No problem buddy. Now sleep tight!"

Thor nodded. And held Loki closer. He really loved his uncle very much.

 **Do you like it so far? Let me know. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow it's been a long time.**

 **Sorry for the delay. And thank you for the comments! They mean a lot.**

 **So here is the new chapter enjoy!**

When Loki woke up, he discovered that his little nephew has gladly taken his body as a mattress.

His head is resting against Loki's chest.

His two hands and legs were hugging Loki's horizontal form.

And of course what is Thor without drooling in his sleep? Loki sighed.

It was impossible to move without waking the boy. Loki tried to remove Thor's hands as gently as possible.

To his wonder, he discovered that the boy is clutching his shirt tightly. _Wow, he must have been really scared last night._ Loki thought.

Loki gently rubbed the back of Thor.

He stirred a little bit and rubbed his nose against Loki's chest. It was so adorable that Loki could not help but laughing.

The vibration of Loki's body woke the boy up.

He blinked a few times and searched at his surroundings.

He looked up and saw his uncle looking at him. "Good morning kiddo."

Thor put down his head again on Loki's chest and mumbled "Good morning uncle."

"Now could you move a bit buddy?" Loki asked him being amused.

At this Thor made himself more comfortable on his uncle's body and asked "Why?"

"Well it's morning. It's time to leave the bed."

"Five more minutes, please?" Thor begged.

Loki remembered when he was a kid. He was just as lazy like his nephew to wake up early in the morning. He knew those five more minutes never ended.

"Wow I'm that cozy, huh?"

Thor giggled at this.

Loki sighed. "But I got to pee." Loki fake whined like a child.

At this, the boy got up and sat on his uncle's tummy and looked at him. He is clearly unhappy.

"Can't you pee later?"

"The way you're pressuring my bladder, I don't think I will be able to hold it longer."

Still the boy didn't make any motion.

"Well I could wet the bed here and blame it on you." Loki smirked.

"No, you wouldn't!" Thor exclaimed.

"Yes I would. Oh now what would Frigga say about that!" Loki smiled wickedly.

Now that made Thor move but not so quick as Loki thought it would.

"I'm a big boy now. I don't wet bed anymore." Thor pouted.

Loki raised his eyebrows in amusement but didn't say anything.

When Loki returned from the bathroom, he saw Thor still sitting on his bed dangling his legs.

"Someone named Tony called when you were in there."

"Tony called? What did he say?" Loki asked being a bit concerned.

"I dunno. Something about erg… umm… ergonmis?" Thor fumbled.

Loki chuckled. "Ergonomics?"

"Yes, that's the word! He told me to tell you to call as soon as you return."

"Oh. So Thor why don't you join your parents downstairs? I'll comeback in a minute."

Thor nodded and headed for the door. He stopped at the door frame at looked at his uncle. Loki was typing something on his phone, brows furrowed.

Thor smiled at that. His uncle looked so cute when he did that.

 **() ()**

When Loki came downstairs he saw all of his family members at dining room.

Frigga was trying to feed Balder while making weird faces. Thor was talking to Odin enthusiastically.

Loki sat next to Thor and ruffled his hair.

Loki watched Frigga for a while and snickered. Balder was more concentrated in creating a mess around him rather than eating.

"So, I heard tony called." Odin commented.

"Oh it's nothing to worry about. He will handle it properly." Loki brushed Odin off.

Thor saw his chance to cut in.

"Can we go the spring in the forest today, uncle? It would be fun!"

Before Loki could answer Frigga interjected. "Thor, the spring is very far from here. You can't walk that fur."

"Yes I can. Last year we went there too."

"Last year?" Frigga asked skeptically.

Thor bit his tongue and looked at Loki.

It was supposed to be a secret. Uncle Loki made him promise not to tell anybody.

"Damn" Loki muttered.

Frigga raised her eyebrows at him. Loki sighed.

"In my defense, it was a damn hot day. And the pool water was very hot too. So I decided to take a hike in the cool area of the forest. But none of you were home. The servants were busy. So I had no choice but to take Thor with me, ok?"

Frigga still didn't look happy.

"I brought your son in one piece, didn't I? I'm a pretty good guardian."

"Oh please, you barely can even take care of yourself, let alone others." Odin said snickering.

Loki glared at his older brother but didn't say anything.

There was faint smile on Frigga's mouth.

"Ok, but be careful."

"Yaaaaay" Thor exclaimed. "I love you mom!"

Frigga packed them some food, in case they got hungry. When Loki and Thor reached the spring they were sweating like pigs.

Loki took off his shirts. He was only in his shorts which was very close to his V line. Thor also took off his T shirt. Loki looked at his nephew. He wiggled his eye brows at him.

"Ready for it?"

Thor nodded.

"Ok then, 1, 2,3 and jump"

Both of them jumped at the cool water. Thor shrieked in happiness. Both started playing in the water.

But they were not alone in the spring. In their excitement they failed to notice the two female occupants of the spring. They were sitting on the rock with amusement and hunger in their eyes. Thor noticed them first or more correctly the ball in their hands.

"Oh, hey" he waved at them, smiling.

Loki looked at his direction and saw the two blonde girls who were wearing very revealing bikinis.

Loki thought they might be senior college kids. The two girls smiled at him and not in a descent way. He would've reciprocated if Thor was not with him.

"Oh hey, we didn't see you back there. Sorry if we are intruding."

"Oh, no. Not at all. It's nice to have company, especially like you."

Loki just smiled politely.

"Oh would you like to join us, uhh…" Thor offered.

" Oh where are our manners? This is Helen and I'm Tiffany. And you are?"

"I'm Thor and this is my uncle Loki."

"Aww, you two are so adorable" Helen cooed.

Thor blushed a bit.

"And we'd very much like to join you." This time Helen looked pointedly at Loki.

Loki cleared his throat.

"Yeah, of course."

There were two teams. Loki and Helen in one and Tiffany and Thor in the other.

Well there were too much rumble into the water as expected.

These two girls turned out to be very naughty as Thor detected. They were pinching his cheek and cooing and annoying him.

Not only that, they didn't even leave Uncle Loki alone!

They were grabbing uncle Loki's butt whenever they got any chance. And pressing their babies against him for no reason!

 _Ugh touch your own butts ladies and leave my poor uncle alone._ Thor screamed internally.

They didn't even stop there. They gave their number to uncle Loki so that they can play with him later.

Yeah like that's going to happen. Thor was pretty sure his uncle was just as annoyed as he was. He was just smiling at them just to be polite.

 _Ugh, girls are really naughty._

 **F/N:** **Here babies means boobs. Well Frigga did taught her son that word. He is too young to understand the girls motive anyway. It was adorable though.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone!** **Here is the new chapter but unbetad. So mistakes are mine.**

 **Hope you enjoy it anyway. :)**

Thor doesn't know when it happened, how it happened but it happened.

He loves his uncle; more precisely he is in love with his uncle.

Ever since his teenage hormone started kick in his fascination over Loki peaked. And at the age of fifteen he is sure as hell that his life without Loki is nothing.

He feels ashamed that he feels like that but he can't help it. Every time his heart flutters with joy when Loki touches him or smiles at him or even looks at him.

He knows that Loki loves him like an uncle should and that what hurts him most. He feels like he is betraying his uncle, polluting his feelings for him. He feels so dirty.

Sometimes Thor can't take it anymore. He locks himself into his room, throws himself onto the bed and cries.

Yes, he cries. Thor, the boy once fell from a tree, broke his arm but didn't shed a single tear. Thor who is the captain of his rugby team, who can take any hit from the opponent and can create fear in the mind of his opponent, who never failed in his life in achieving anything, cries like a baby.

What he can do? He can't stop loving Loki, but he can't even voice it. What would his parents say moreover what would Loki say?

The hurt and betrayal that Loki would feel! He would hate him, would be disgusted by him and worse he might even leave him!

 _No. No, I can't let it happen. I'd rather die. I would rather die._

Thor loses control and he starts crying like a dam has been broken and the water comes rushing flooding the land.

The knock on his door startles Thor. It was Frigga.

He quickly wipes his tears and gets out of the bed. He brings his long hair in front of his face so that she won't see his face.

Frigga was standing outside of the door.

She and Odin are leaving for Switzerland. Balder is going too. Thor refused to go with them.

He declined the offer saying he had to practice extra for the upcoming game.

The real reason is Loki is not going with them. He has to stay here to look after the company while they are gone. And Thor can't spend so many days without his uncle. At least here he got to see his face.

"Dear, are you still sure about this?" Frigga asked kindly.

"Yes, mom. Don't worry. I'll be fine here."

"You'll be missing so many things. I thought you always wanted to go to Switzerland."

"I do but you know how important the game is to me. I can't leave, not now."

"Yes I understand. Well, I'll inform Loki to check on you regularly. And I'll call you regularly. Now get ready. We'll be leaving for air port in a few minutes. And do something about your unruly hair." Frigga teases her son.

Thor smiles a little and goes back into the room to get ready.

() () () () () () () ()

Loki was also there at the airport. He smiled at them when he saw them coming. Thor's heart flutters. Loki was wearing white shirt and a burgundy blazer and black jeans. The sleeves were rolled up to elbow and sunglasses were hanging from the collar.

Balder runs up to him and hugs him. Loki laughs and hugs him back. It was a normal jester but Thor feels tightness in his chest. He wasn't that young anymore to show that enthusiasm.

"I heard that you are not going. Don't be sad. Next time I'll make sure everything falls according to your schedule." Loki tries to console him giving him a side hug. Thor just smiles but says nothing. Oh he is not upset at all. Not a little bit.

"Don't lose your teeth out there, Odin. You'll need those to properly lecture me." Loki teases his older brother. Balder giggles at this. Loki winks at him.

Odin glares at him but didn't say anything. Frigga kisses Thor on the head and says their goodbyes.

They waited until the plane took off.

"Come on, I'll drive you home." Loki says putting a hand on his nephews' shoulder. Thor smiles at this.

() () () () () ()

"So, who is the lucky girl?" Loki asks Thor while driving.

If Thor was drinking something he would've sputtered it out.

"wha… what?" he manages to ask.

"Oh please. Rugby practice? This time of the year?"

"Yes, for the upcoming game." Thor answers blushing.

Loki glances at him but says nothing. There was a smile on his face that says he doesn't believe him.

"It is true."

"I didn't say anything."

"yeah but you don't believe me"

"No I don't" Loki says smirking.

"Ugh, you're impossible" Thor pouts like a child.

Loki chuckles at this.

Loki's car enters through the big gate. Thor gets out off the car. But Loki stays inside the car.

"Aren't you coming?" Thor asks furrowing his eyebrows.

"Nope"

"Why?"

"Oh I don't know. You're alone in the house. Now you can invite her home. You can spend some inti…"

"Uncle" Thor chides him before he could finish. He is pretty sure he is red as tomato.

"Oh! Oh my gosh. There IS someone! I knew it" Loki says while getting out of the car.

Thor says nothing and hurries towards the door. A maid opens it.

Loki follows his nephew. Thor was climbing upstairs.

Loki enters into the boy's room. Thor's room was neat and clean, thanks to the maids. He was standing in the middle of the room, clearly looking upset.

"I'm sorry. I was kind of rude." Loki tries to apologies.

Thor's face softens at this. "It's ok. But you are right. There is someone."

Loki raises his eyebrows but says nothing.

"It's a secret crush." Thor mumbles.

"Can I have a name?"

"No"

"Ok. Is it Sif?"

"What? No! She is like a sister to me."

"You see that girl as your sister? Buddy, have you lost your mind?"

Thor glares at him. Loki puts up his hands in surrender. Thor sighs.

"It is never meant to be. I'm not good enough." Thor whispers but Loki hears it anyway.

He comes closer to his nephew and cups his face. Thor tries to avoid eye contact but fails.

"Thor, listen to me carefully. You are a wonderful boy. Both outside and inside. If anybody thinks that you are not good enough for them they're plain crazy. And if this person thinks that you are not good enough then it's her loss. I won't tell you to move on. Cause I know how it feels. But is she worth of the try?"

"Every ounce of it."

"Then don't give up. Today or tomorrow, she will be able to see the real you and when she does, she will love you back just the way you do. I know it."

Thor gives him a wary smile.

 _Oh, only if you knew…_

 **E/N:** **Too angsty?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is the new chapter. Enjoy. And who is exited for the emmy today? I know I am.**

Next day Loreli, Sif, Hogan, Fandral came to Thor's house. They had to finish a group project, though there were more talking then working.

"Where is Volstagg?" Thor asked.

Fandral snickered. "He has a loose motion, again."

Thor laughed at this.

"Well I told him not to shove that extra donut through his oral route. But who would be able stand between Volstagg and his food?" Hogan said sighing.

"Yeah, now the donuts are coming out through…"

"Ewe, Fandral!" Loreli chided him before he could finish.

"What? It's not something I'm saying that is unnatural or something. Haven't you read anatomy?"

"Shut up Fandral." Sif said this time.

Fandral pouted but said nothing.

"Guys, enough talking. I think we should concentrate on the project right now." Thor tried to pursue them in giving attention to the project.

"Oh relax Thor. We still have at least twenty days at hand to finish it. There is no need to hurry." Fandral waved him off.

"So, Thor." Loreli spoke this time. "You said that your parents had gone to Switzerland. So, you've got this whole mansion all by yourself. Say, why don't you through a party? It would be fun."

"Now that's what I'm talking about." Fandral exclaimed.

"Not all by myself. My uncle is here."

"I thought your uncle lives in the city." Hogun said.

"Yes, he does. But mom told him to check on me regularly. As a matter of fact, he is still…" before Thor could finish there was a knock on the door.

Loki entered the room. He smiled at the kids.

"Sorry to bother you kids but I need to talk to my nephew. So Thor, Natasha called me. I need to attend a meeting suddenly. I might not return tonight. I'll check on you tomorrow. OK?"

Thor nodded. He wanted to hug his uncle but felt a little bit shy about doing in front of his friends.

"Have a safe journey." Thor smiles at Loki.

Loki smiled and took his leave.

"That's your UNCLE?!" Loreli exclaimed. She never saw Loki before. "So Sif wasn't exaggerating when she said that your uncle is smoking hot."

"Since when do I exaggerate?" Sif felt a bit offended.

But Loreli paid her no mind.

"Thor, you should be punished for hiding that hot piece of…"

"Hey, watch what you say. He is my uncle!" Thor chided her. Even though he thinks about Loki the same way but still they don't need to know that.

"That explains why Sif comes over your house so frequently. Homework my ass." Fandral teased Sif.

Sif just shrugged. "Well I do exercise my homework regularly, checking Loki's butt that is." She smirked, "One time he came out of the pool, all wet and …" she breathed heavily.

"Wow, I'm right here you know." Thor says making a face.

"Shush you Thor, nobody is talking about you. We're talking about your hot uncle." Loreli waves him off.

Thor feels warming up to his ear. He feels a tinge of jealousy. How easily Sif and Loreli could express their feelings where he could not. Cause his feelings were taboo.

"I'm pretty sure he would look even hotter in leather."

Everyone gives a surprised look at Hogun.

Hogun just smirks.

"That explains Thor's crush on his uncle" Fandral teases his friend.

"What? I do not have a crush on my uncle." _Oh you have no idea._

"Oh please, the way you talk about him? Total crush."

"That's because I idolize him." Thor says throwing up his hands in the air and it was not untrue though.

"Don't be upset Thor, we all have that one relative that we have crush one. I have that one cousin…"

"Ewe, Fandral. Now that's grose." Sif wrinkles her nose.

"Hey, that's not fair. How come Thor gets away with his but not me."

"I don't have a crush on my uncle." _I love him. There is a difference._

"That's because we were teasing Thor. His crush is not real. Yours is and it's grose." Loreli explains.

Thor sighs in relief. Good thing the whole topic has turned towards Fandral now. _Dodged a bullet there._

 _() () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () ()_

Thor was roaming around the garden. He was looking for Loki.

He finds him sitting under a tree, reading a book. A mischievous smile forms into his lips. He tip toes to his uncle and shouts suddenly.

Loki startles and looks up to his nephew.

"Oh you little…"

Thor chuckles and runs away but Loki catches him anyway and pines him to the ground. He grips Thor's hands and takes them over his head.

Thor was still giggling like a boy.

"Since when did you become so mischievous, huh?"

"Oh I had the best example to learn from." Thor tries to get away from Loki's grip but fails.

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Thor was still trying to get away but instead of freeing himself, it causes Loki to fall over him.

They both yelp and get silent for few moments. Loki was looking at him intently. He slowly lowered his mouth to Thor's and…

Cring… cring… cring…

Thor cursed his telephone. He picked it up.

"Umm, hello?" voice still hoarse.

"Hey, kiddo. It's me. How are you doing?"

"Oh uncle Loki! Hi. Uh...I'm fine." Thor manages to answer. He was still flushed from the dream.

"Did I wake you up? I'm sorry."

"No, no it's ok. It feels nice that you called." Thor smiles

Loki chuckles.

"What is this noise?"

"Ugh. It's Tony's party."

"I thought you were in a meeting." Thor frowned.

"Well apparently, this so called meeting is actually this stupid party. That jerk tricked us all." Loki sighed.

"Well, are you gonna come back then?" Thor really hoped for a positive answer.

Loki didn't disappoint him. "Yes, I'll come as soon as possible."

Thor's grin reaches up to his ear.

"Okay, then. Bye."

"Yeah. Bye."

Thor turns red as tomato. He can't believe he was having a somewhat romantic dream about his uncle. Thor couldn't sleep the rest of the night.

 **E/N: How do you like it? Let me know. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello guys! thanks for the reviews. That means a lot.**

 **Warning: This chapter is above T rating for reasons that you will find out later.**

Loki decided to bring Thor in the city into his apartment.

The more he was getting busier at work, the more it was getting harder to check on his nephew.

If Thor stays with him until his parents return, it will be easier for both of them.

Loki's apartment was, well how a CEO's apartment should be. Very modern and luxurious. The view of the city is very beautiful from here.

Thor likes it very much. He was standing at the large balcony enjoying the view.

"Don't you have school today?" Loki asked him holding a coffee mug into his hands, his hair and clothes were disheveled. But still somehow managed to look cute.

Thor gave him an amused smile.

"Umm… today is Saturday, you know."

"Oh! I totally forgot! Hmm… You should call your friends then. You know, to hangout or something."

Thor's face fell.

"Aren't you gonna stay at home? It's weekend! Please don't tell me you have to work during weekend too." Thor whined.

Loki gave him a wary smile.

"I'm sorry. But this project is taking a lot of tool out of us. But hey, you can call Sif and the other brunette kid. Umm… what was his name again?" Loki tries to remember.

"Hogun"

"Yes, the boy who doesn't talk"

"He talks"

"Never heard him uttering a single word" Loki muttered.

Thor laughs at this.

"However, you should call them. Go out. Have some fun."

 _But I wanted to spend time with you._ Thor thought being sad.

Loki noticed this. He put his hand over his nephew's shoulder and tries to comfort him.

It amazes Loki how Thor still clings to him. Kids usually at this age prefer the company of their friends rather than their parents or uncles.

But he doesn't feel annoyed. He loves his nephews. It also saddens him that he is not being able to spend time with Thor, especially when his parents are out of the country.

He must have been feeling lonely.

"Ok, how about this? When I come back from office tonight, we'll go out and watch a movie together. Sounds good?"

"Very" Thor's face brightens.

"It's a date then." Loki winks at him and heads towards the kitchen.

Good thing Loki wasn't looking at him. Damn, he was blushing.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Thor was waiting for Loki anxiously. It was past their fixed time to go out but Loki didn't return. All his calls went straight to the voice mail.

Thor felt like crying. How could he? He promised him.

Thor knows that his uncle is very busy and might have gotten stuck in a meeting or something. But he could've called! But no, he totally forgot about their plan and him.

Thor entered into his room and started weeping.

Thor knew he was being ridiculous but it hurt. It really hurt to be forgotten and ignored by someone especially when the person is to whom you are deeply in love with.

()()()()()()

Loki didn't forget about their plan.

Actually he was very much looking forward to it. He needed this.

A few hours with his nephew will be a breath of fresh air in this tiresome work.

But just when he was about to call Thor that he was coming to pick him up, Amora happened.

She was standing at the door-frame of his office room. She entered and closed the door behind her.

She was wearing a red sleeveless and a very tight mini dress making her assets more prominent than necessary.

"Hello Loki." Amora smiled at him slyly.

Loki was surprised. He and Amora had broken up a year ago. And it was a very ugly one.

"What are you doing here?" Loki asked sternly.

"Oh, come on baby. Don't be such a sour face. It kills the mood."

Loki sighed.

"I don't have time for your games, Amora. I have somewhere to be."

Loki tries to get out but she blocked his way.

She puts her hands on Loki's shoulders and presses her against him. Loki frowned and removed them. Amora pouted.

"Oh come on Loki. Don't be like that."

Loki loses his patience. "What do you want Amora?"

She put her hands on her hips and says, "I want us to be back together."

Loki gives a bitter laugh. "You've sure got some nerve."

"Have I? Loki, that was like a year ago. Surely you've gotten over that…"

"That what? That you cheated with me, slept with my best friend? No, I haven't gotten over THAT."

"You were away for long. And I missed you and I was very lonely."

"What about me? I was away from you too and I missed you too. But I didn't bang someone just to get away with my loneliness."

Loki sighed.

"Look Amora. We've gotten over this again and again and it took us nowhere. It was best for us to separate our ways."

"I still love you."

"Really? You call that love?"

"Loki, please listen to me."

Loki snorts. Amora gets angry at this.

"Oh come on Loki, it was just one night. And was like one year ago. You are holding grudge for no reason."

"No reason? Are you even listening to yourself? I LOVED you Amora. I LOVED you so freaking much. I loved you even when my family was against it. I would have done anything for you. And how did you repay me for that? You banged my best friend. Not only you ruined our relationship but you also ruined my relationship with my best friend."

Loki took a breath. Good thing his room was soundproof, otherwise the employees would have heard all this. Though most of them would have been gone by now.

"I should thank you for that though. You showed me how wrong you were for me and how sorry excuse of a friend Thyrm was. I'm better off without you two in my life. Now if you'll excuse me I've someone to be with."

"Oh, new girlfriend?" Amora sneered.

"I'm not interested in talking about my personal life with you."

Amora stared at him for few seconds. Then she suddenly plunges Loki on the soft carpet and starts kissing him.

Loki was so surprised that for a few moments that he couldn't react. He was stunned and laid there like a statue. She took his bafflement as a chance and very quickly unbuttoned his shirt.

Loki regains his consciousness and tries to push her away. But that woman is stronger than she looks. She still continues to kiss him.

"Amor… mmph." Loki finally removes her from his mouth.

But then she started kissing and biting his neck. Loki then pushes her hard.

"What is wrong with you?" Loki shouts.

"What is wrong with me? How could you? Going out and dating other women."

"Amora. Listen to yourself. You are acting crazy. We are NOT together anymore. I can date whomever I want."

"Well now she'll know that you were with someone else." She smirks.

Loki looks at his reflection on the window.

His face was plastered with the red lipstick that Amora was wearing. There were nail scratches on his chest and abdomen. And those bites are definitely gonna bruise.

He looked totally ravished.

"I wonder how you would explain that to her." She says wearing a nasty grin on her face.

Loki starts buttoning his shirt. And then he smirks at her.

Amora looks a bit surprised. She didn't expect that.

"Oh, I can be very convincing when I want to be." Loki replies in a sly voice just to nag her.

"She will never believe what you would say."

"We'll see about that." Loki smirks again.

"Now, I think I should have done it before. I'm giving you ten seconds to leave or I'll call my men to drag you out here. Choice is yours."

Amora glares at him for few seconds then smiles.

"We will meet again, honey." Then she leaves.

Loki shakes his head and sighs.

()()()()()()()

Loki was so tired when he returned home. The whole apartment was dark. It was late at night.

Loki's heart clenched. The boy must have fallen asleep waiting for him. He feels so bad right now.

He then goes straight to the bathroom and takes a hot shower. After that he heads towards his nephew's room.

Luckily the door wasn't locked. Loki peeked inside. The whole room was dark. Loki lights the night bulbs.

He looks at the sleeping figure of the boy. He sighs. Loki then pulls the cover on Thor.

"I'm very sorry buddy. I really am." He whispers to Thor and kisses his temple. Then he slowly leaves.

But Thor wasn't sleeping, actually he was very much awake and he was not very happy.

 **E/N: Ok, what do you think? Let me know. Come on, don't bottle up your thoughts. Let them flow freely. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! ^.^**

 **So here is the new chapter. Enjoy!**

When Thor woke up it was almost noon. He couldn't sleep well last night.

He didn't expect Loki to be waiting for him in the dining room.

Thor looked at him but said nothing.

"Hey Kiddo." Loki tries to lighten the mood.

Thor doesn't say anything and goes straight for the fridge.

Loki cringes inside. But he understands why Thor is acting so.

"You know, I've taken the day off today. So we've a whole day to…"

"I'm going out with my friends today." Thor cuts him off before he could finish.

"Oh" Loki says softly.

There were a few moments of silence before Loki spoke up again.

"Look, Thor about last night. I'm so sorry about that. Something came up and I…"

"Yeah, I understand. You were super busy and didn't have any time for even calling me." Thor cuts him off again.

Loki grimaced remembering the last night's events.

"Uhh… about that. Well, I …"

Loki tried to explain without bringing Amora into the topic. Because it is not the kind of thing that you talk about with your nephew.

Loki sighed and leaned against the chair.

"Thor, I can't explain what happened last night because it is very personal but trust me when I say that, it was definitely not my fault. Because of that, I couldn't call you let alone leave the office in time."

Thor still doesn't say anything.

"I know you are angry and you've every right to be. I broke my promise and I am SO sorry about that. And I understand if you stay angry at me for this."

Ok, now Thor felt a bit guilty about mentally punishing his uncle.

 _May be I'm over reacting a bit-_ he thought.

"I'm not angry. I'm just upset. I was really looking forward to it, you know."

And he didn't know why his ears are getting warmer.

 _Gosh! I hope I'm not blushing._

But Loki was too busy to make up with him to notice this.

"And me too. If it wasn't for that unfortunate occurrence, we'd have a wonderful time."

"So you are not gonna tell me what happened, are you?" Thor asked him skeptically.

Loki gave him a wary smile.

"Sorry, kiddo I can't."

"You may think I'm over reacting but that's because I see you not only as my uncle but also my best friend, you know."

 _And also as my… ok let us not get distracted right now._

Loki was very surprised.

"Oh, Thor."

He got up and gave his nephew a hug.

Thor hugged him back tightly, inhaling Loki's scent. It was like fresh air of morning.

He remembered the kiss on his temple from last night. His heart fluttered again.

"Ok, I think I should call Hellblindi. Since you are gonna hangout with your friends and I took the day off…"

"Well I'm free tonight." Still hugging Loki.

"And we could still go watch a movie."

Thor looked up to him.

Loki was surprised that Thor was giving him a chance to make up this easily.

For all he knows, Thor is a very stubborn kid and does not let go of things so easily. But of course Thor always had a soft spot for Loki.

But still it is Thor we're talking about.

Thor frowned a bit, as Loki was silent for a moment.

"Uncle?" Thor asked slowly.

 _Please, don't say no._

"I'm sorry. I was a bit stunned that you are forgiving me so easily."

Thor was relieved. Then he smiled wickedly.

"Who said you are forgiven?"

"I'm not?" Loki's face fell.

Thor remains silent just to torture Loki a bit.

"Well you would be forgiven if I get to choose the movie."

Loki was relieved.

"Of course. But not one those 'Fifty shades of gray', cause…"

"Uncle!" Thor blushed a bit.

 _I'm trying to stay angry at you, damn it! Why do you have to make it so hard?_

Loki chuckled.

"So what is it we're gonna watch?"

"Sharktopus"

"What? Are you serious?"

The face Loki was making was priceless.

Thor knew Loki hated this kind of movie. And this movie would bother him to the end.

Good for him. He deserved it for hurting Thor.

Thor put his dish into the sink.

"I'm going out to meet my friends now. volstagg will be driving us. We're gonna spend rest of the day together."

"But how am I gonna pick you up then?"

"You don't need to. I will be waiting for you in front of the theater. You know the schedule. Don't be late."

Thor smirked at him.

"You really want to punish me, don't you?"

"Yep."

"I'm impressed." Now it was Loki who smirked.

"Why thank you!" saying this Thor left the apartment.

Loki just shook his head.

()()()()()()()()()()

When Loki went to the theater, he saw Thor standing outside waiting for him.

Thor noticed him and he waved at him. He was beaming with joy.

Loki smiled to himself. It was worth to go through this horrible movie if it brings so much joy to his nephew.

"You changed your clothes."

"Fandral, accidentally poured coffee on me." Thor wrinkled his nose.

Loki chuckled. His nephew looks very cute when he does that.

Thor hands him the tickets. Loki raises an eyebrow.

Thor just shrugs.

"I took the liberty."

"Huh. I thought, we were gonna watch the sharktopus." Loki says looking at the tickets. They had a more decent name on it.

"I figured that I'm not that cruel and also I hate that movie too." Thor mumbles.

"Ok, then. Let's go watch this movie."

Thor nods. Relieved that his uncle hasn't teased him about it.

()()()()()()()()

"That was actually good." Loki says closing the door of the car.

"Yeah. Lorelli suggested it." Thor answered, smiling.

"Is that the blonde girl who keeps checking on me when she thinks I'm not noticing?" Loki teases.

Thor's mouth hangs open.

Loki just smirks.

"Never thought she would have this much good taste about movies." Loki says ignoring Thor's surprise.

"You… you noticed her che…"

"Oh I notice many things, my dear." This time Loki cuts off Thor.

"Plus she was not very discrete about it, so it wasn't so hard."

"If it bothers you, then I can tell Lorelli to stop."

Loki laughs and shakes his head.

"Oh, no. Don't do that. It will only encourage her. And she is just a kid. She will get over it. But you can tell her to learn from sif how to be less obvious about it."

"You noticed hers too!"

"Like I told you, I notice many things."

 _Just not mine._ Thor sighs a bit and looks through the window.

 **E/N: Do you like it? Let me know. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I really wish there was a system here to reply the guests. :( But anyway thanks for your comments! They mean a lot.**

"I take it you really enjoyed the movie last night." Loreli comments, seeing the never-ending smile on Thor's face.

But it doesn't look like Thor has heard her.

"Hello, earth to Thor!" Loreli waves her hands in front of him.

"Sorry what?" Thor says coming out of his trance.

"Not the movie then." Loreli says putting more salt into her food.

It was lunch break and Thor and his friends were sitting together. Only Hogun is missing.

"So, who is the lucky girl?" Sif asks this time. "Or is it a guy?"

"What on earth are you talking about?!" Thor is genuinely surprised.

"You know the movie date that you were talking about yesterday." Sif talks as if she is talking to a child.

"You were on a date yesterday? And you didn't tell me anything about it? You sneaky bastard." Fandral gives Thor a dirty smile.

Thor was so surprised that he couldn't speak for a moment. Then the realization came in and he groaned.

"Guys, I wasn't on a date. It was just a movie."

"Really? Mystery person meets with you at the theater, you watch movie together. I think it's a date. Plus the way you were smiling the whole day? Yeah, it was definitely a date." Volstagg finally speaks up after shoving a burger into his throat.

"Who was it? Was it a guy or a gal? And Oh! Did you kiss?" Fandral wiggles his eyebrows.

"Ugh…" Thor groans again.

Thank the heavens, he didn't tell them about Loki. Now that would have been awkward.

"Oh, come on Thor. You know we're gonna nag you until you tell us who it was." Loreli says coolly.

Thor sighs. "He is not from this school."

"So it's he then. Huh, girls of our school are gonna be so heartbroken."

"Also some guys." Fandral adds.

"So which school is he from? And what's his name?" Sif asks this time.

"I can't tell you his name." Thor puts up his hand when his friends were about to protest.

"No you can't force me. And he doesn't go to school. Not even college. He is too old for that."

Every ones eyes were comically round right now.

"Thor! Don't tell me you are going out with an older guy! You are not even legal for that!" Sif tries to keep her voice down as they were in a public place.

"And your uncle would kill him. Slowly and painfully." Loreli says in a creepy voice.

Thor blushed a bit.

 _Oh, only if you knew._

"I told you I'm not going out with him. It was just a friendly meeting. Plus he doesn't know about my feelings." Thor mumbles at the end.

"Your uncle is gonna kill him anyway."

"Stop talking about killing. Nobody is killing anybody. Uncle Loki doesn't know about it and I'd like to keep it that way. "

 _Well for now._

"You are not gonna give us a name, are you?"

"No."

"Is he hot?"

"Fandral!" Everybody chides him.

"Oh, come on. It's not the end of the world. Though it would be statutory rape if, you know… ow!"

Sif smacks him in the head.

Fandral was lucky that the lunch break was over.

And so was Thor.

Thor sighed in relief. He has to be more careful from now on.

 _Stop daydreaming about him!_

 _()()()()()()()()_

When Thor returned home he saw his parents sitting in the drawing room. He was surprised.

"Thor!" Frigga rushed to her son and hugged him.

"Mom, hey. I thought you would return a few days later." Thor said in not so excited voice.

"Uh, we had to cut short our vacation. Cause we're missing you so much."

"Only you." Balder grumbled, clearly not happy about sudden ending of the vacation.

Frigga gives his youngest son a look. Thor just laughs.

"Darling, did you miss us?" Frigga asks sweetly.

"Huh? Yes of course."

Actually Thor didn't miss them at all, he feels a bit guilty about it though, but that's the truth.

Frigga frowns a bit.

"Umm, where is dad?" Thor tries to change the subject.

"He is sleeping. He is still tired from the journey."

"Does Uncle Loki know about this? How did you even pass the security?"

"Oh, we called him before coming here. Actually he is on his way."

"Oh. Ok. Look, I uh… need to freshen up. I just came from outside and all…"

"Yeah, of course darling."

Thor heads for his room.

No, no, no. this is not happening.

Why?

Things were just getting good for him.

Now back to the boring mansion, all alone. He was so happy here!

Only him and Loki. Why good things don't last?

Thor felt like crying. He splashes water on his face.

He heard balder shrieking. That could mean only one thing. Loki has returned. Thor sighs and heads for the drawing room.

He saw his uncle talking with an over exited Balder and a happy Frigga.

Thor smiles.

Loki is a piece of sunshine. He brings joy wherever he goes.

He notices Thor first.

"Hey Thor! Good news. Now you don't have to get up so early to catch the school bus."

 _Well I didn't get up early to catch the school bus; I only did it to see your sleepy face in the morning._

Thor smiles a little and sits on the couch.

Eventually Loki got busy with Frigga. Thor just sat there, listening and not listening to them at the same time.

His eyes were blank, looking at nothing.

()()()()()()()()()()

They're gonna leave tomorrow. He is not gonna come back to this apartment after school and see Loki working in his laptop while biting his lips.

He is not gonna see Loki's morning disheveled hair, or the tiny dimple when he smiles or inhale his scent.

From now on he is only gonna see him on weekends and holidays but not even regularly.

Thor couldn't take it anymore. He headed for Loki's bedroom.

He gently opened the door. The room was darkish.

He got close to the bed. He could see Loki's sleeping form.

Thor's heart leaps again. He is not sure if he could do it.

 _Ok, now or never_.

He takes a deep breath.

Then he bends down and slowly brings his lips close to Loki's.

And kisses him.

 **E/N: Yes finally!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n:** **Here is the new !**

Thor looks at Loki's face for any sign, any indication about last night's occurrence before getting into the car.

There was none.

Loki smiled at them and waved his hands when there were leaving.

Thor sighs. He doesn't know whether to be frustrated or relieved.

He never wanted it like this. He wanted it to be perfect, and Loki being conscious.

After all it was his FIRST KISS!

He didn't wanted it to be stolen.

"Thor, are you crying?" Frigga asked being concerned.

Thor touched his cheek. He didn't even realize that he was crying.

"Oh, I got something in my eye." Thor said quickly.

Frigga frowned but didn't press his son any further.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Few days later…

Loki was in a meeting when his assistant informed him about the detectives.

Loki frowned but told him to take them into his office room.

"I'll meet you there in a minute."

When Loki entered the room he saw a women and a man sitting there. They both stood up and introduced themselves.

"Hi, Mr. Borson. I'm detective Peggy Carter from MIT( Murder Investigation Team) and this is my partner detective Jarvis."

"Nice to meet you Miss Carter and Mr. Jarvis. Please have a seat."

After they sat Loki spoke up again.

"I must say, I'm very surprised about this visit. How can I help you?"

"Actually we're here to ask you some question about the death of Miss. Amora Hoenirdottir." Detective Jarvis spoke this time.

"What? Amora is dead?"

"Murdered actually and very brutally. We found her dead body in an abandoned area. We suspect that she was kidnapped and tortured first and after that, she was killed." Detective Peggy informed.

Loki's mouth was hanged open in horror.

"Who would do such thing?"

"That's what we are trying to find out. Now, we have information that, the day before she was disappeared she came here to meet you and left very angry. Now can you tell us anything about that?"

Loki hardened at this.

"That's personal."

The detective didn't loose her cool.

"I understand that you are trying to hold onto your reputation. But a murder occurred here. You were the last person she was seen with before her disappearance. And that, Mr. Borson doesn't put you into a good position."

"Are you threatening me?"

"No, I'm simply telling you the facts. You and Amora were lovers for a very long time. She was your fiancée."

"We broke up a long time ago."

"A year ago is not a very long time. Can I ask why the wedding was called off?"

"I don't see how that is relevant to this murder."

"A crime of passion is not very rare."

This time Loki abruptly stood up, so did the detectives.

"Look, detective. You've got some nerve. How dare you come to my office and accuse me of something that I didn't commit?"

"I did not accuse you; you are the one who is implying it."

"Don't play with words detective. You will loose. And you have nothing on me. If you had, I would not be here right now,would I? Now, unless you have something solid…"

Loki showed them the door.

Peggy Carter glared at him but Loki was right. She had no proof and Loki knew it and that made it even more unbearable.

But she and her partner headed for the door anyway.

"Oh and detectives, next time don't bother coming to see me. You can have my lawyer's number from my assistant."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Huh, that didn't go very well." Jarvis comments.

"Ugh, those rich posh spoiled bums." Peggy rants.

"Now, now Peggy. Calm yourself. But he is right though. We don't have enough proofs."

"That was so stupid of me. I should've gone to him with more solid proofs. Now he is all lawyered up. I let my emotions took the best of me." She sighs.

"Don't beat yourself up. If he is the killer we will catch him." Jarvis tries to console her.

Peggy gives him a wary smile.

()()()()()())()()()()()()()

The detectives really ruined Loki's day.

He was irritated all day and yelled at two workers for no reason. When things were about to get worse Tony came into rescue.

"That's it. You need to loosen up."

"Go away Tony. I've works to do."

"It's 1 A.M."

"Yeah so?"

"That means you are overdoing it."

"Huh, speak for yourself."

"You know that's my forte not yours. Now how about we go to a nice bar and drink to our hearts content."

Loki doesn't say anything.

"Oh come on man. Don't be a sour…"

"Amora is dead." Loki says cutting Tony off.

"Huh. More reason to drink for ourselves then." Tony almost drags him to the bar.

Steve, Natasha and Jeremy were there too.

"What are you doing here?" Loki asks them skeptically.

"Uh, drinking. It's weekend night you know." Jeremy shows his glass.

"Come on Loki. Let them be. They are having fun and that what we should do too."

Loki sighs but gives in anyway.

He shouldn't have.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Loki was totally wasted when he went for that weird drink and shoved it down.

He grimaced.

"That's it I am calling it a night for you." Natasha comes forward and starts moving her Boss towards the exit.

Loki just grunts.

She calls a cab and puts Loki into the car.

"Take him to this address." She tells the driver.

After that she returns to the bar and notices a panicked Tony.

"What happened?"

"Umm, I think Loki drank the drink that I ordered for myself."

"Yeah so? Order a new one."

"Well, that's not the problem. I put something into that drink."

"Tony what did you do?" Natasha starts to get concerned.

"I may have put aphrodisiac into that drink." Tony squeaks.

"You drugged your own boss! Dude you are in trouble." Jeremy smirks.

"It was for me." Tony snaps.

"Why would you put aphrodisiac into your drink? You know what don't tell me." Steve wrinkles his nose.

"I think it won't be a problem. He is gonna be alone at home. May be super horny but that won't harm anybody. I will just send a sorry card tomorrow. And if I'm lucky I'll still have my head on my shoulder." Tony mumbles.

Natasha just shakes her head.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

When Loki entered into his apartment, he saw Thor sitting on the couch.

He would have been surprised if he was not this drunk. Instead he smiles.

"Hey Thor! You are still up."

He forgot that Thor left few days ago and he shouldn't be here now, not this hour.

Then he looked up his nephew's body from head to toe and instead of affection there was lust.

Thor was confused at Loki's behavior. He blushed a bit.

He didn't know what to say at first.

Thor didn't see Loki after that day. He felt suffocated and thought he would die if he didn't see Loki anytime soon.

So he told his parents he was gonna visit his uncle. He tried to call but Loki's phone was switched off.

He has been waiting for him for whole day.

"Umm...Uncle, I was hoping I could talk to you about something." Thor hesitantly speaks up.

 _Time to confess my love for you._

 _ **E/N:**_ **I am not even sorry. :D**


End file.
